Many people, particularly in the construction and repair industries, have to have immediately available to them a number of tools to enable them to carry out their projects. A number of these persons have to have the tools quickly available because changing tools is a frequent requirement. Further, the economics of this type of activity do not allow the user unnecessarily to waste time changing from one tool to another.
The use of belts and belts with special pockets for tools have been available for many years. Depending upon the user's activities, the belts, or tool caddies, have a variety of designs for holding tools and materials. For tools, such as hammers, the most common facility are large loops through which the handle of a tool can be dropped and the tool will be held against falling through entirely because the head or some other feature of the tool is too large to pass through the loop. Smaller tools, such as screwdrivers, smaller wire cutters, chisels and the like are normally stored, as a group, in one or more large pockets. To retrieve a tool from one of these pockets, the contents of the pocket has to be carefully inspected by the user to be able to select the particular tool then needed. Further, these tool holding facilities are all made a permanent part of the tool belt and thus, are not capable of being modified to best adapt the tool belt to the particular needs of the user.